Frei's sex life: chapter one losing virginity
by inferiorstatue4
Summary: A 5-some between a charizard, galade, mawile, cynthia, and my owned character Frei


I own my character Frei. I do not own any others.

I hope you will enjoy!

"Man I hate Mondays," Frei grumbled as he got out of bed, not knowing that this Monday was going to be the best one of his life.

Frei is a slender but muscular 21 year old standing at 6 feet, 4 inches. He is one of the joint champions of the world and his strongest pokemon is his Charizard.

As he walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee then the phone started ringing.

Frei walked over to his cell phone on the counter and picked it up noticing the number as one of the elites, Cynthia.

Frei answered the call and said, "Hi Cynthia."

"Hi Frei, I am coming over for a visit. Is that ok with you?" Cynthia Asked.

"Sure Cynthia, when will you be here?" Frei asked.

"In a few hours, see you then, bye," Cynthia answered.

"Bye," Frei answered hanging up the phone and tossing it onto the couch.

"Hm, I wonder what she wants," Frei thought out loud to himself.

Later that day Frei was feeding his pokemon outside when Cynthia showed up and tossed her pokemon out to be fed. Frei got out six more bowls for Cynthia's pokemon and set them out with food in them. Then Cynthia and Frei walked into the house with Frei's Galade and Mawile in toe.

"Hey are you a virgin?" Cynthia asked and Galade and Mawile automatically knew why Cynthia was over but they stayed around.

"Yah, why do you ask?" Frei replied a little confused.

"How about we go to the bedroom and it looks like your pokemon want some too," Cynthia said softly. Taking Frei's hand Cynthia led him to the bedroom with Galalde and Mawile still into.

Once they entered Cynthia pushed Frei onto the bed and started to strip along with Galade and Mawile but Mawile used her long second tongue to unbuckle Frei's pants. When Frei noticed what mawile was doing deciding to help her out by stripping himself of all of his clothes revealing his muscular but slender body.

When Frei saw the girls' naked bodies he immediately became fully erect making the girls' eyes open at his 8 inch long and 2 inch thick dick. The girls also became aroused as they moved closer.

"Are you ready Frei?" Cynthia Purred.

"Hm I am not ready for your pussies but I am for you mouths," Frei answered.

Taking the hint Mawile immediately engulfed Frei's massive cock into her mouth and stroked what wouldn't fit in with her long second tongue. While Cynthia crawled up to his mouth and hovered her soaking cunt over his mouth.

Frei took the hint and lowered Cynthia so he could please her, while Galade sucked on his balls and Mawile sucked on his dick.

Frei put his hand on Mawile's head making her deep throat him which she allowed while Galade came up from his balls to Cynthia and they began to kiss eachother. Frei Moaned at the sight and put a finger into Galades wanting cunt making Galade moan into Cynthia's mouth.

15 minutes later Cynthia orgasmed screaming into Galade's mouth sending Galade over the edge. Then Frei released his load into mawile's mouth while Mawile released Frei to let her larger mouth take in all of the cum and suck his cock to finish. When Cynthia and Galade came over to get some so Mawile's larger Mouth sprayed all three girls with Frei's cum.

Once the girls licked themselves clean Cynthia got up and mounted Frei catching him off guard.

"wow, so filling, so large, so good!" Cynthia exclaimed in pleasure as she started to bounce up and down on Frei's dick while Mawile licked her pussy with her long tongue and massaged Cynthia's boobs.

Charizard heard unfamiliar sounds coming from inside so he walked and headed to the bedroom and was surprised at what he saw. Cynthia, Galade, Mawile, and Frei all having sex. So Charizard walked quietly over to Galade who was fingering herself while on her back with her eyes closed. Charizard knelt down letting his 10 inch dick become fully erect and pushed into Galade's wanting cunt making her eyes shoot open and she moaned.

Frei seeing what Charizard was doing inspired him to fuck Cynthia as hard as he could. Pistonning in and out of her cunt making her orgasm repeatedly. Mawile knowing that a Charizard's 7 inch long and 2 inch thick fingers are very pleasurable walked over to him and stuck them into her pussy making herself moan in pleasure automatically orgasming.

After about 15 minutes of merciless fucking Charizard and Frei at the same time said, "I'm gonna cum." And the girls all started to tit fuck the guys. Making them cum, Charizard releasing the largest load and Mawile catching half of it in her larger mouth.

Frei and Charizard were ready to go another round so the girls complied Galade coming over to Frei to let him brutally mouth fuck her and Cynthia going over to Charizard to let him destroy her cunt. Mawile sucked both of the guys' balls.

Frei and Charizard went 2 more rounds of brutal fucking to end up in the end dual fucking Mawile in her 2 mouthes.

Please review and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
